Darenged Love
by Torunowinry
Summary: porque la sangre es más espesa que el agua y los hermanos siempre serán hermanos, no importa lo que haya pasado en el pasado. basado en race to the edge.


Darenged Love

.

.

.

Las palabras de Ryker aun rondaban en su cabeza "porque es mi hermano", la imagen de cierta chica de pelo negro apareció en su cabeza, Heather decidido irse con los detestables jinetes, era una traidora y los traidores deben eliminarse ante de que se vuelvan un fastidio, entonces ¿porque aún seguía pensando en ello?.

Esa palabra, era esa maldita palabra, Dagur jamás dudaba, él era fuerte, superior a todos, entonces porque, "hermano", lo hacía dudar tanto, no podía comprenderlo y eso que él era un genio nato.

—Heather es mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre— Murmuro como para sí mismo.

Llego a su tienda aun pensativo, no pudo evitar mirar el emblema de Berserk que estaba entre sus cosas y como si su mente quisiera comenzar a jugar con sus pensamientos, recordó aquel momento, el momento en que Heather nació.

Él era un niño como cualquier otro, apuesto y varonil para su edad, las hachas y espadas era con lo único que jugaba esos días, como futuro heredero de Berserk, debía entrenarse en todas las artes y mas fuerte cualquier otro.

Su padre llegó anunciándole que en unas horas sería un hermano mayor, él era el heredero, ¿porque necesitar otro hijo?, a su corta edad él sabía perfectamente que una Guerra civil podría provocarse si había más de un hijo en la familia del jefe.

Las horas pasaron y su padre feliz anuncio al pueblo que tenía una hija, bueno por lo menos una chica no significaría gran peligro, pero la felicidad en Berserk no duro para siempre, su madre había muerto dando a luz, ella era quizás la única persona en quien el confiaba después de él mismo, ese día algo dentro de él se rompió para siempre.

¡Todo por culpa de esa mocosa!, desde ese día juro que jamás volvería a perder nada valioso para él. Los años fueron avanzando, se entrenó hasta el cansancio en más de una ocasión, buscando ser el mejor, derrotando incluso a los mejores guerreros de su isla.

Recordó como solía jugar con Heather, aunque era un poco rudo con ella, si iba a ser una Berserker, debía aprender a ser fuerte desde el principio y poder valerse por sí misma, aunque fuera una mujer.

Su padre solía regañarle por su trato tan frio con su hermana, el solía decir "un jefe debe ser agradable con aquellos que trata, el respeto mutuo es aquel que nos hará vivir con paz, tarde años en aprenderlo Dagur, espero que tú no tardes tanto", pero él pensaba todo lo contrario el respeto no es aquel que trae la paz, el miedo lo es, después de todo nadie se atrevería a lastimarte si te temían y se lamentó de que su padre lo hubiera olvidado.

Pero eso solo fue el comienzo de una larga historia, pues la paz en Berserk, estaba próxima a terminar.

Fue en una madrugada, cuando unos piratas atacaron la isla, él tenía 7 años en ese entonces y su tonta hermanita 5 años, su padre los saco rápidamente de la casa, Heather aún era pequeña y no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero él, estaba incluso dispuesto a luchar a pesar de su corta edad.

Oswald trataba de encargarse de ellos y al mismo tiempo dirigir el contra-ataque, así jamás vencerían.

—Oswald, el enemigo ya desembarco por el sur y otros barcos intentan atracar por el norte — le dijo uno de los soldados a mi padre.

—hagan una formación alrededor de la aldea, no permitan que se acerquen, llevare a los chicos al refugio e iré con ustedes— la voz de mi padre sonaba fuerte e imponente, pero yo podía notar un deje de miedo en su voz.

—yo me encargo de Heather, padre ve con ellos, te necesitan— mi padre pareció dudar un instante.

—bien, Dagur cuídala mucho, confió en ti— dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro, le dio un abrazo a Heather y luego se marchó, ahí pude ver otra vez su espíritu Berserker, uno que pensé había desaparecido hace mucho.

Jalé del brazo a la mocosita para que comenzara a caminar, pues se quedó mirando a mi padre, yo pude ofrecerme para luchar junto a mi pueblo, pero a cambio tuve que cuidar a un bebe, realmente me sentía frustrado.

—hermano… tengo miedo…— me detuve abruptamente al escuchar sus palabras, tanto que incluso la mocosita choco contra mí, suspiré furioso por un comentario tan tonto.

Me voltee para mirarla a los ojos, enfadado de la debilidad que estaba mostrando —¡no seas tonta!, deja de ser tan inútil — le grite realmente irritado.

—vienes del mejor linaje de vikingos y solo puedes quedarte lloriqueando ahí, que clase Berserker eres si ni siquiera puedes sentir un poco de valentía dentro de ti— no pude evitar levantar mi voz, por un momento pensé que la mocosita comenzaría llorar, pero lo que vi en sus ojos me sorprendió completamente.

—¡tú eres el cobarde! — Heather se abalanzó contra mí, creo que debí haber visto venir eso, ambos comenzamos a luchar en el piso, vaya que la mocosita si pegaba duro, seguimos luchando durante un rato, quedando ambos completamente sucios y lastimados, hasta que ambos chocamos contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien.

—vaya, vaya, si nos encontramos con unos pequeños luchadores— dijo uno de esos estúpidos piratas, por su aspecto se diría que era el lider de la flota. —son tan tiernos, me da lástima asesinarlos, aunque se ven bien cuidados, me darían unas monedas por ustedes.

El tono que uso conmigo hizo que mi sangre comenzara a hervir —¡cuida como me hablas, estas frente al hijo del jefe de la aldea! —creo que fue la ira hablando por mí, solo lo dije.

—¡miren nada más, nos ganamos el premio gordo!, Pagaran muy bien por los herederos de Berserk— eso es lo que él cree, nadie vende a Dagur, heredero de Berserk.

Quite al bulto que estaba sobre mi llamado Heather y me abalance contra el primer sujeto frente a mí, la ira se apodero de mi cuerpo y comencé a golpearlo, era una sensación muy extraña, ya no pensaba, solo me deje llevar.

Acabe con la mayoría de los sujetos que querían atraparnos, muchos de ellos dejaron de moverse y estaban inertes en el suelo, me encontraba furioso y no me hubiera detenido, pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención, un grito, pero no de cualquier persona, un grito de la mocosita.

En mi descuido Heather fue capturada, suspire irritado, otro problema más, esa chica sí que podía ser molesta en los momentos más inoportunos.

pude ver como la mocosita fue atada de manos y la conducían a uno de los barcos que atracaron en la isla, de seguro pensaban en venderla por ser hija del jefe, no habían muchos piratas cerca, si iba a rescatarla este debía ser el momento.

Me acerque muy sigiloso, me gustaba luchar, pero si comenzaba una pelea en ese momento, me temía que no saldría vivo de ello, bueno quizá yo sí, pero la mocosita tal vez no, no era buena con la lucha, ni nada por el estilo.

La mocosita se encontraba con la mirada baja, me oculte de la vista de los piratas y le susurre —oye, muévete o quédate — la mocosita me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro —¡hermano!, sabía que vendrías por mí— dijo con un tono de alivio —guarda silencio, pequeña mocosa o van descubrirnos— le dije mientras comencé a desatarle las cuerdas que tenía puestas, debíamos salir pronto de ahí.

—oh pequeño heredero, que bueno que decidiste venir por ti mismo— era la voz del líder, nos habían descubierto.

este tipo era muy astuto, me hacía admirar tan solo un poco su forma de ser, el líder de los piratas toco una especie de cuerno, eso significaba que se retiraba, estábamos perdidos, pero si caíamos, no teníamos que ser ambos.

como pude lance a Heather al barco que estaba detrás de ella y rápidamente lo empuje para que el mar lo arrastrara —hermano, ¡no! — me dijo desesperada.

—no te ofendas hermanita, pero siempre fuiste un segundo lugar y este momento es perfecto para deshacerme de ti— la mirada de Heather cambio abruptamente ante mi comentario y solo pude ver el odio en su cara.

el barco en el cual mi hermana se encontraba, era ya un punto imperceptible —encuentra el camino a casa— fue lo último que pude murmurar antes de que los piratas me atraparan, trate de dar pelea, como un buen luchador, pero me golpearon en la cabeza y ya no recuerdo mucho.

—amo Dagur, disculpe que lo moleste, pero Viggo quiere hablar con usted— dijo Savage, pero que irritante voz —¡cállate Savage, que no vez que estoy pensando! — le grite realmente irritado.

—si…discúlpeme amo Dagur, pero el señor Viggo...— dijo tan molestamente —¡ya te oí, voy enseguida!.

Me levante pesadamente, para dirigirme a la tienda de Viggo, tal vez esta podría ser mi oportunidad de acabar con él y terminar con sus aburridas ordenes hacia mi persona.

—Dagur, tengo una misión especial para ti el día de mañana— dijo con su típico tono de superioridad.

—mañana Hiccup y yo tendremos un pequeño juego, necesito que lleves al traidor por el pasadizo y que acabes con él— dijo admirando un mapa.

—cuando hablas de traidor, te refieres a…— le comenté con un poco de cautela.

—Heather, espero no te moleste, pensé que tal vez a ti te gustaría desacerté de ella, después de todo eres su hermano— ahí estaba otra vez esa molesta palabra.

—si no quieres, puedo pedirle a alguien que la acabe lenta y dolorosamente— dijo con cierta malicia que me agrado, pero algo dentro de mí me molestaba profundamente y por primera vez pensé que lo que estaba haciendo...estaba mal.

—no te preocupes, yo lo haré, después de todo odio a los traidores— dije con total seguridad, pero realmente era como si realmente tratara de convencerme a mí mismo.

—así me gusta Dagur, cuando obedecen, espero no me decepciones— no me gusto su tono, había algo maligno en ello algo que yo conocía perfectamente, tenía el leve presentimiento de que, si fallaba, no me lo perdonaría tan fácil —ahora puedes marcharte, tengo demasiado que planear.

Me aleje aún más pensativo que antes, mi historia con Heather no tuvo buen comienzo y por cómo iba ahora tampoco tendría buen final.

Matar a Heather no sonaba bien, pero ellos ya estuvieron muchas veces tratando de matarse en el pasado, como cuando la encontró en aquella isla, junto a una familia que la encontró cuando él la dejo a la deriva.

Paso unos meses después de la desaparición de su padre, el nunca supero la desaparición de su hermana y nunca dejo de buscarla, su pueblo jamás se enteró de lo que su padre hacía para encontrar a su hija perdida, luego de la última expedición que hizo para encontrarla, él nunca regreso.

Luego de un mes de la desaparición del jefe, su pueblo comenzó a cuestionar a Dagur su presencia, se sentía tan molesto por no saber qué hacer, que fingió la muerte de su padre por su propia mano.

El pueblo de Berserk lo nombro jefe, después de enterarse que él mismo acabo con su padre, después de todo nadie quería oponérsele y eso le hizo sentir bien, le hizo sentir poderoso.

Traté de probar mi valía y fuerza a través de saqueos, la última aldea que decidí saquear fue bastante fácil, no hubo mucha resistencia y los arrasamos en poco tiempo, solo quedaron unos pocos supervivientes que contaran el miedo que los Berserker generaban.

Una de las supervivientes se abalanzo contra él, pero sus soldados rápidamente la pusieron de rodillas frente a él —vaya, al parecer tenemos una luchadora— dije con un tono de burla en mi voz.

—Eres un cobarde— escupió la muchacha con ira.

—oh ¿eso crees?, por lo que a mi parece tu pueblo está acabado— me reí de su ingenuidad.

—te acabare…lo prometo…por mis padres y mi pueblo— había algo en ella que se sentía tan familiar, pero no sabía que era.

—y dime, ¿cuál sería el nombre, de aquella que acabara con Dagur, el desquiciado? — realmente no quería saberlo, pero una curiosidad por saber quién era ella nació dentro de mí.

—Heather, apréndetelo porque será el nombre de aquella que te matara— ese nombre…ahora que me fijaba bien en la chica, se me hacía muy parecida, era imposible que fuera aquella hermana perdida, pero algo que en su momento pensé que era un sentimiento de esperanza apareció dentro de mí.

—lo estaré esperando, Heather— lo decía en serio, realmente esperaba que nos encontráramos en un futuro.

Cuando luego de su encuentro con Hiccup y que la verdad saliera a flote, no espere que llegara a mí y decidiera unirse a mi cruzada por acabar a los jinetes.

Debo confesar que en un principio desconfié de ella, era demasiado fácil, juro destruirme tantas veces, pero aun sentía la importancia de la sangre, aquello que era lo único que nos unía.

Sospeché de ella tantas veces, sus actitudes eran tan raras, siempre fallaba cuando debía atacar a los jinetes, pero jamás quise dudar, no de ella.

Heather era una traidora y el odiaba a los traidores, pero esta traidora era diferente, era su hermana y no permitiría que jamás la lastimaran, porque el juro que jamás volvería a perder algo valioso para él.

Fue ahí cuando el tomo una decisión, liberaría a su hermana y a su dragón, tal vez si Heather le daba la oportunidad podrían reencontrarse y volver juntos a su pueblo, quizás buscar a su padre y por fin ser una familia.


End file.
